


Смерть

by Anakris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: И встретил он смерть, как старого друга, и своею охотой с ней пошёл. И как равные ушли они из этого мира.Сказка о трех братьях. Бард Биддль.





	1. Chapter 1

Гарри смотрел на странное создание, завернутое в темную мантию, подобно его мантии-невидимке.

— Еще раз. Двадцать лет назад я собрал Дары Смерти и стал твоим Мастером. Вчера Хела, Мастер Смерти из Конгломерата Девяти Миров в иной реальности была уничтожена Суртуром и теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я занял её место?

— Да, — величественно кивнула фигура в темном плаще.

— Хорошо. Дай мне час на то, чтобы попрощаться со всеми и собрать вещи.

Гарри не был идиотом. Он знал, что Мастер Смерти — это высоко патетичная адаптация иного титула - Посланник Смерти. Тот, кто объединит все три Дара Смерти и откажется от них — станет её аватаром в одном из множества миров. Спасибо древним египтянам, он об этом узнал несколько лет назад и терпеливо ждал, когда же Смерть придет к нему.

***

Вид пыльного, затхлого мира с кучей трупов от горизонта до горизонта навевал горестные мысли.

\- Мда, так и сойти с ума не долго, - пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, эхо разнесло звук голоса, причудливо сплетая звуки, - ну, теперь понятно, почему Хэла решила напасть на Суртура.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Что за... - тихо выругался Гарри рассматривая странный бордовый камень, появившейся прямо перед ним.

\- Мерлиновы кальсоны, в этих мирах есть Философский камень - тихо выругался Гарри рассматривая странный бордовый камень.  
\- Философский камень? - приподнял бровь один из редких живых гостей Хельхейма. 

С Коллекционером бывший смертный, а ныне бог Смерти, Предвестник Конца, Страж Мертвых и так далее, познакомился случайно. В то время, закончив разбирать и реорганизовывать Хельхейм, Гарри изучал миры за пределами Конгломерата, желая понять что такого интересного есть в этой Вселенной. Тиван просто напоил его, рассказал несколько историй, попытался выкупить Дары и оказался случайно проклят.

\- Ага. Типа все что угодно в золото и плюс эликсир бессмертия.   
\- Звучит интересно, - согласился гость, - сохранишь? - он подкинул камень в воздух, почти игриво.  
Гарри кивнул, устало вздыхая.   
\- Давай. 

***

Танос рычит от ярости, осознавая, что камня и в самом деле нет на этой чертовой космической станции. 

***

Стражи прилетают на руины Знамогде.

***

Танос рассматривает перчатку с камнем Пространства. Следующим должен быть камень Реальности - но он исчез, утек сквозь пальцы как и его владелец - Коллекционер, после того как рассказал кому продал. 

Новый Представитель Смерти из Хельхейма. 

Это будет интересно.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Стало быть, ты Локи, бог Озорства, Коварства и Хитрости, - рассматривая новую душу, пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, у него в мире неожиданно, нарушая все возможные сроки, возникла группа ассов и это было ни в какие ворота.  
\- Верно, - осторожно кивнул выше обозначенный, позади него настороженно стояли эти самые, неучтенные, ассы.  
\- Хочешь, заключим сделку, - вдруг, вдохновенно, предложил Гарри.  
\- Какую? - еще более настороженно спросил Локи.  
\- Да так, - пожал плечами Гарри, - я дам тебе два предмета и один ты отдашь тому, кто ищет силу, второй тому, кто согласится на сделку со смертью. А взамен, я отпущу тебя и, - он окинул взглядом толпу за его спиной, - в общем, - протянул он, - ну, - еще медленнее, - короче, кого-то из этих, - и широко махнул рукой, - кто еще будет в моих чертогах к твоему приходу.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Локи, ощущая, как этот мир вытягивает из него силы.

* * *

 

Локи выбрасывает прямо позади Таноса и асс, недолго размышляя, кидает на титана амулет, который Бог Смерти вложил в его руки с предвкушающей усмешкой.

Асс буквально ощущал, как паразитический артефакт созданный Повелителем Мертвых находит себе новую жертву и выпивает из неё все силы, а потом, сытый, падает на землю, становясь ничем не примечательной безделушкой. 

Вместо Таноса лежит усохшая мумия. 

Локи чувствует дыхание смерти на своем загривке, чужую усмешку и довольный хохот. 

**"Замечательно, остался еще один"** \- раздается в его голове

 

_\- Так что мне надо сделать? - спокойно уточняет Локи._

_\- Всего лишь прикоснуться этой безделушкой к коже того, кого изберешь первым владельцем, - усмехается Смерть, вкладывая в его руки простой камень, поднятый с земли, вот только он пахнет гнилью и разложением так, что ассу страшно к нему прикасаться, - не беспокойся, тебе это не повредит._

_Этот Представитель Смерти не Хела, с которой он успел кратко пообщаться. Он вообще не из Конгломерата Миров и это заставляет быть аккуратным в общении._  

 

\- Локи, - пораженно восклицает Брюс, - но ты же...

\- Я заключил сделку со смертью, - коротко бросает Локи, решая разобраться в ситуации сразу и быстро. 

**"Интересно"**  - говорит глубокий голос за его спиной, -  **"Поторопись, Бог Хитрости, двое ассов покинули мои чертоги. Впрочем, упрощаю тебе задачу, выйди на улицу и просто отдай это первому встречному"** \- сухой хмык. Локи ощущает как его спина становится подозрительно влажной и он как никогда рад, что его плащ из кожи.

\- Кто это был, - напряженно спрашивает чернокнижник, когда-то отправивший его в падение через грань миров. 

\- Бог Смерти, - отрывисто бросает Локи, открывает дверь и отдает простой блокнот в руки первому встречному. 

**"Прекрасно, сделка совершена"**  - холод сковывает помещение -  **"я перемещу оставшихся ассов в новый мир на месте Муспельхейма. Не нарушайте больше равновесия"**

* * *

 

Гарри спокойно созерцает просторы своего мира и задумчиво вертит в руках схему душ Конгломерата Девяти Миров. 

Равновесие все еще нарушено, смерть одной расы, практически истребление другой, уничтожение третьей. Но коллапс удалось предотвратить, проблема преемственности практически решена, а отсутствие прироста населения можно решить очень просто. Тем более что это не только его проблема. 

Камень Реальности заперт в его чертогах под сотней с лишним удерживающих чар на ближайшую сотню лет.

Камень Пространства запечатан в шкатулку и отдан на хранение Коллекционеру.

А остальные Камни не его забота.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Смерть существует с начала времен до их конца. Это аксиома мироздания.   
С другой стороны - это понятие слишком всеобъемлющее для разумных обитателей планет способных верить, потому у такой абстрактной величины появляются персонификации: Танатос, Хель, Сет и прочие. Но иногда, в некоторых мирах, Смерть - это просто Смерть. Людская натура все еще не может понять эту абстрактную величину, но вполне способна принять. В таких мирах рождаются кандидаты в Представители Смерти.   
Это не выше персонификаций по внутреннему ранжиру, но представители не ограничены людскими ожиданиями. Так что им гораздо проще выполнять свои обязанности.   
Тот, кого когда-то звали Гарри Джеймс Поттер был в качестве Представителя Смерти Конгломерата Девяти Миров два месяца, в то же время он существовал эоны и эоны бесконечных времен исправляя то, что было нужно исправить. И за двое суток до зимнего солнцестояния в Мидгарде бесконечно древнее существо обратило свой взор на этот забытой Хель мир.   
В ноль часов одну минуту двадцать первого декабря в один из старых поселков со стороны заброшенного замка входит молодой мужчина в странной одежде. Он проходит через весь поселок и от его тени, с каждым шагом, отделяется пес.   
Гончие исчезают, едва отступив на два шага. 

* * *

 

  
  
Джонни Блейз просыпается от ощущения непривычной пустоты там, где обычно ощущается Всадник. Он садится на постели, трет лицо, смотрит на часы и пожимает плечами, решая что это не его дело.   
  
Робби Рейес отвлекается от технического обслуживания своего мотоцикла, когда Эли, в облике милого и маленького котенка прячется под его толстовку.   
\- В чем дело? - он спрашивает, собирая мотоцикл и готовый уносить ноги.  
\- Он здесь, - тихо шепчет она, - он зовет и приглашает.   
\- Кто?   
\- Король Дикой Охоты, - еще тише шепчет она, вжимаясь сильнее.   
(За сотни километров, услышав тень зова, молодой человек в странном плаще из неизвестной в этом мире кожи останавливается на краткий миг, но продолжает начатый путь)  
\- Я закрою двери, - вспоминая где у него лежит рябина и соль, отзывается Робби, благодаря отца за железные ворота.   
  
Франклин испуганно вскакивает с постели, оглядывается и судорожно включает освещение на полную мощность.   
\- Он идет, - тихо, не понимая, что он шепчет вслух, монотонно повторяет Ричардс, - он идет.   
\- Франклин, - в его комнату заходит Сью, - в чем дело, сынок?  
\- Он идет. Он идет. Он идет,   
\- Сью? - возникает голова его отца.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, кто идет, сынок?  
\- Он, - у мальчика нет силы воли, обратить на себя внимание зеленоглазого Стража и он не называет его прозвища.   
  
Логан просыпается от ощущения псины, лижущей его лицо.   
\- Здравствуй, Джеймс Хоулетт, - говорит зеленоглазый мужчина в незнакомой парадной военной форме, - я должен перед тобой извиниться, - он склоняет голову, а Логан не может даже заставить себя пошевелиться.   
Тот, кто перед ним похож на Смерть также как Шторм на Китти. Но в них есть общая нотка.   
\- Моя предшественница забыла забрать твою душу в нужный срок, - он подходит ближе и чешет лоб собаке, - и Судьба включила тебя в свои планы. Если ты хочешь, можешь пойти со мной.   
Он собирает все свои силы и едва заметно качает головой.   
\- Я немногим предлагаю присоединиться ко мне в Охоте.   
\- Нет, благодарю, но вынужден отказать.   
Псина у постели рычит, но не двигается с места.   
\- Следующая наша встреча будет для тебя последней, - равнодушно замечает гость и уходит.  
  
Локджо забивается под постель Кристалл, когда ощущает ЭТО.   
  
Баки Барнс замирает в той позиции, в которой его ловит чужая рука. Тот, кто сзади несоизмеримо сильнее него. Тот, кто сзади хочет просто поговорить за чашечкой эрл-грея.   
\- Я хотел бы извиниться, моя предшественница не следила за этим миром так, как должно. Множество ошибок было совершенно, множество оплошностей. Я хотел бы пригласить вас на Охоту, если вы не возражаете.   
\- Я, - ему не нужно много времени для того чтобы понять ЧТО перед ним, - прошу прощения.   
\- За что? - слегка наклоняя голову в сторону, спрашивает ОН.   
\- У меня нет транспорта.   
\- Это не проблема, вы можете быть пешком или - ОН пожимает плечами, - что для вас предпочтительней?   
\- Пешком, - он кивает.   
\- Тогда Сириус будет вашим проводником, - из тени выступает огромный черный пес, обнюхивает протянутую руку и тянет за собой.   
Через мгновение на столе остается лишь горстка местных монет и письмо неким Т'Чалле и Наташе Романофф.  
  
Стив Роджерс продолжает бежать, когда рядом с ним возникает фигура гибкого молодого мужчины.   
\- Это мое время? - спокойно спрашивает ирландец, постепенно замедляя шаг.  
\- Если ты того хочешь, - пожимает плечами гость, - в любом случае, для тебя есть письмо.   
"Стиву Роджерсу от Баки Барнса"  
Он читает послание, не обращая внимания на псов, что приходят, вьются вокруг Короля и уходят.   
\- Я хочу, - спокойно говорит Стив и впервые за всё его время в этом мире в глазах есть только облегчение.   
Незнакомец кидает человеку ключи от мотоцикла:  
\- Слышал, вы любите быструю езду.   
\- Бесконечно.   
  
Уэйд Уилсон просто качает головой, заливаясь смехом.   
  
Многие другие в этот день тут и там видят странного зеленоглазого человека идущего по дороге в сопровождении псов и редких людей.   
  
Двадцать первого декабря в одиннадцать часов ночи, пятьдесят девять минут, пятьдесят девять секунд все те, кто способен ощущать, затаят дыхание и выдохнут лишь в тот миг, когда часы по Гринвичу встанут в полночь.   
  
В эту ночь они будут праздновать жизнь. 


End file.
